oOo::Vacation Time!::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete]Botan wins a ticket for two to go on a vacation. What happens when she has no one to go with... well, except for a certain fire demon. HieiXBotan
1. I'm going on a vacation!

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Botan, will you please report to Koenma's office?" The speaker said.

Botan had been getting dressed for the day. She already had taken a shower and put on her pink kimono. Her hair was still down though because she hadn't put it up yet.

"Hm, I wonder what Koenma wants now."

The pink eyed girl quickly put up her hair in a ponytail and left to go towards the small Enma's office.

"Botan here!!" She shouted as she busted through the door.

"Botan, nice to see you again." Koenma greeted her.

"Alright, so, what did you call me her for? Is it a new mission?"

"No, actually, you have some mail." The not-so-young toddler held up an envelope in his small hands.

"But mail day isn't until tomorrow!!!" The blue haired deity walked up to Koenma and took the letter from him. She didn't open it, but instead looked at it in a quizzical way. She wondered why she had gotten mail so soon. Rekai mail was only supposed to come once a week in human days.

"Are you just going to look at it or are you going to open it?" The toddler had been looking at her and had been patiently been waiting for her to open it.

She gave him a cat face and said, "Oh, yeah."

She turned the envelope around and slowly started opening it. When it was completely open, she gave a surprised gasp. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Yet, she wondered how she got it.

"Well, what is it?"

"I just won... A VACATION FOR TWO AT THE MOST FAMOUS BEACH IN FLORIDA!!!!" Botan started jumping up and down while she was saying that.

"THAT'S GREAT!!! WHEN DO WE GO!!!?"

Botan stopped jumping and looked at her tiny boss. He had a huge grin on his face and seemed extremely happy.

"Koenma, you can't go." She said bluntly.

Koenma's face faltered at what she had said.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember that you're the son of King Enma? Do you really think he'll allow you to go on a vacation?"

Koenma thought about it for awhile, and then sighed.

"You're right Botan, he wouldn't."

"So then, who will I go to this vacation with? ... I got it!!!" Using her energy, Botan made an oar appear out of nowhere and jumped on it.

"I'll see you later Koenma!!!" Her voice faded as she flew out of the office.

* * *

"I'm sorry Botan, but I can't go. Shiori was planning on all of us going on a vacation this weekend." Kurama gave her his sincerest apologies.

"Oh alright, I guess I'll have to ask someone else." Botan lowered her head a bit and flew away from Kurama's window.

* * *

"Botan, I can't go. I promised Keiko I would go out with her this weekend. Why don't you go ask Kuwabara? I'm sure he has nothing else to do."

Botan brightened up at Yusuke's idea, but then looked down again.

"Don't you think that he'll be going out with Yukina? Yusuke, I can't go on this vacation if I don't have two people!!!"

"Well then, I don't know what to say." The spirit detective didn't really care. He wanted to go on the vacation, he could use that, but he did promise Keiko.

"I guess I just won't go on the vacation then." Botan flew away from Yusuke's house with her head, once again, lowered.

* * *

"Sheesh! Everyone has plans!! Everyone has something to do!!! Everyone has to go out!!! Everyone... has someone." Once she thought about it, Botan was the only one out of all her friends who didn't have someone to love and love her back.

"How come I don't have anyone like that?" The blue haired girl looked away from where she was riding and looked down at the green grass below her. Her eyes went blurry and she knew she was about to cry. Before the tears could fall, she shut her eyes and wiped them away.

"I'm not going to cry over something silly like that!!! I'm just going to go back to spirit world and do my job!!!" When she looked up, she took note of the tree in front of her.

'Hold on, oar... tree... crash... CRASH!!!!' Before she could pull away, her oar crashed right into the tree. She was so startled that she had let go and was now hitting many branches. Just when she thought she was about to hit this humongous branch, someone had caught her bridal style.

"Huh? ... Hiei!?"

The spiky haired demon looked down at her and gave her a simple 'hn.' He let go of her so she could drop on the branch anyways, just... not as hard.

"Ow!!! Hey!! That's not how you treat a woman!!!"

"Well, I don't know how to treat a woman because I've never been with one and I don't intend to be."

Botan just stared at him with amusement in her eyes. Hiei seemed to notice this because he glared at her.

"What are you looking at, baka onna!?" He yelled in her face.

Botan didn't get scared or anything, she just started to laugh.

"You've never been with a woman before!!! That's so funny!!!! No wonder you act the way you do!!!" Botan had tears in her eyes. She never knew of a guy who hasn't been with a woman.

Hiei was angry and embarrassed.

'It seems that the glare is no good. I need to think of a come back... got it!!'

"Well Botan, I bet you haven't been with any man." He shot back.

The ferry girl slowly started to stop laughing. She looked at him, the look soon turned into a glare.

"W-Well that still doesn't change the fact that you haven't been with ay woman."

Hiei smirked, knowing that was the best thing she could think of. But suddenly, something caught Hiei's eye. Sticking out of one of Botan's Kimono's pockets was an envelope.

Unconsciously, Hiei reached down to grab it but a sharp smack in the face stopped him.

"HIEI YOU PERVERT!! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO PERVERTED!! HOW DARE YOU!!!?"

For a second, Hiei wondered what the hell she was talking about, but then noticed where his hand was about to touch. He quickly pulled his hand away and blushed a deep red. He was about to touch her thigh.

"Don't get the wrong impression you baka!! I wanted to see what was inside that envelope."

Botan's eyes widened, she had forgotten about her trip and that she had no one to spend it with. But then she got an idea, but then thought it over, it wouldn't work. Well, it won't hurt to try.

"Hiei, I was wondering if you could come on a vacation to Florida with me."

The said demon glared daggers at her.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll tell Yukina that you're her brother."

"... No."

"What! But I thought you didn't want Yukina to know."

"I would kill you right now. So, no."

"... Fine!! Then I guess you don't know how to treat a woman!! Look at that!! Hiei Jaganshi doesn't know how to do something!!"

"..." Hiei was silent. He had never been insulted like that before.

"Fine! I'll go on this damn ningen trip of yours!!"

Botan's grin almost couldn't fit her face. Without thinking, Botan embraced Hiei in a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When it came to the hug, Hiei was about to pry her off of him, but when she kissed him, her lips felt so soft and warm. He turned a bright red once he replayed it over in his head.

"G-Get off of me!!" He finally pulled her off.

"Oops, sorry. I got a little carried away. Anyways, Hiei, do you know where the Nigenkai Airport is?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Well, meet me at the front tomorrow at eighth o' clock a.m. You better be there too!!"

She was about to walk away until she remembered where she was. Too high to jump down and no oar... never mind. Hiei just gave it to her. Anyways, she flew back to the spirit world to get everything she needed packed. She didn't tell Hiei to pack anything because... he only had one outfit.

"Alright, I think I should take this too." Botan said while packing away a yellow tank top.

"And just in case it's too sunny I'll take my sunglasses with me. Oh, and I can't go to the airport wearing this kimono. I'll have to take out an outfit to put on in the morning. Ah, here's a good one." She took out a jeans and a green sleeveless top with a white sweater to go with it.

Finally, when she was all done packing and getting ready, she lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when her vacation begins... and when she gets with Hiei. .

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: How'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me. (I think Hiei and Botan fans will like this one.)

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. Vacation Time!

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

Botan picked up her alarm clock and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered about her vacation.

"I better get up."

The blue haired girl sat up on her bed, stretched her arms, and then yawned. She groggily got out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom. The first thing she did was wash her face and then brushed her teeth. Wouldn't want to sit next to a fire demon with a bad smelling mouth now would you?

"Alright, now it's time to take a shower."

Wide awake now, the deity of death grabbed a towel from one of the closets and turned on her shower. She jumped in but slipped and fell to land on her butt.

"Hehehehehe... whoops."

She quickly got back up and started washing her hair with the shampoo and conditioner. Without knowing it, the bubbly ferry girl had dropped some of the shampoo on the tub and when she took a step back, she fell down again.

"Geez, I'm even clumsier then I thought."

She got up again and continued cleaning herself up for the day. When the spirit detective's assistant was done, she got her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Now where did I put my clothes again? Oh yeah."

Botan walked out of the bathroom and looked over to a corner in the right of the room where she spotted her clothes. Walking over to them, and then picking it up, she put it on after she got on her undergarments. She grabbed her luggage and quickly headed out of her room while shouting 'Vacation Time!'

* * *

"Koenma sir, Botan told me to inform you that she has left for her vacation." The blue ogre said while bowing slightly.

"You idiot, how can she go on a vacation when she doesn't have anyone else to go with." Koenma said lamely.

"Uh, sir, you won't believe this but... Hiei is going with her."

The small Enma sighed and said, "Actually Jorge I do believe it. Hear, I need to tell you a secret."

Jorge bended down so his boss could whisper the secret in his ear.

* * *

"WOOHOO!!!" Botan was flying on her oar and swirling in the air as she thought about how fun her vacation was going to be. She made sure she held on tight as to not fall again, and she made sure that she was high in the air so to not bump into any trees.

She stopped twirling for a minute to look at her watch.

"Hm... It's only eight forty five. My flight is at a ten. I was supposed to meet Hiei at eight. Oh well, I should get there as soon as I can just in case Hiei's there already. Wouldn't want to keep that apparition waiting. Even though I probably already have." The ferry girl leaned forward a bit as to speed up her pace.

* * *

"Hn. I don't care if that damn flight isn't until an hour or so. That baka ferry girl better be here in one minute! She's already late!!"

As if on cue, Botan came flying on her oar and landed right next to Hiei.

"I'm here!!" She shouted.

"Hn. Don't you think it was a stupid idea flying on that oar when humans are all around this place?"

"They can't see me right now. I need to hide behind you so I can become visible."

Hiei didn't say anything but let her do what she told him she was going to do. When she got out from behind him, she was... well, visible.

"Alright Hiei, our flight isn't until ten, so, what do you want to do?"

"Hn. Nothing. I didn't even want to go on this baka trip but you challenged me."

"You know, your attitude reminds of something I've always wanted to ask you. What do you think about everyone?"

Hiei didn't say anything. He was never asked that before. Yeah, he has been thinking about that a lot lately, and what everyone thinks of him. While he was deep in thought, Botan was looking at him impatiently.

"Name specific people."

The blue haired ferry onna couldn't believe it. Hiei, the meanest fire apparition ever, the one she was scared of, the forbidden child, and the wielder of the jagan and the dragon of the darkness flame, was actually going to answer one of her questions. Well, let's forget about that right now. She needs to name some specific people.

"Uh... Yusuke. What do you think about Yusuke?"

The red eyed demon thought about it for a second and then said...

"I guess I respect him. He does treat me like a friend and a good teammate."

"Okay, then, Kuwabara?"

"He's an oaf. I really don't like him hanging around Yukina, but I know he would never let anything happen to her. I still don't like him though."

"What do you think about Kurama?"

"He's my best friend... I think that's what humans call it. I can tell him anything or go to him if I need anything and he is a trustworthy partner."

"Well, there's no need to ask what you think about Yukina. What do you think about Shizuru?"

"Only as the oaf's sister and that she is a better fighter and is smarter then him. I like her attitude."

"What about Keiko?"

"Only as the detective's girlfriend and future mate."

Botan giggled after she heard that. "Okay, what do you think about Koenma?"

"Just a stupid toddler who bosses people around. He is good at keeping secrets and doing favors, I'll give him that."

The pink eyed girl looked at him. What does he mean 'good at secrets and favors?' Was Hiei hiding something from her?

"Okay, I have nobody else to ask you about so... what do you want to do now?"

"Hn. You didn't ask me what I thought about you."

She looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but the announcer interrupted her.

"Everyone who is going to Florida for ten o' clock will you please board the plane. I repeat, everyone who is going to Florida for ten o' clock will you please board the plane."

"T-That's us, Hiei. We should go so that nobody takes our seat."

"Hn. Did you not pack because I don't see any luggage in your hand?"

"Oh, before I came and met up with you I put my luggage on the plane." She gave a cheesy grin while giving him a cat face.

He just rolled his eyes and started walking ahead of her. The bubbly ferry girl frowned and followed him.

* * *

On the plane, only a few people were talking. Hiei was surprised that one of them wasn't Botan. He was expecting her to be loud and just talk away.

"I guess it is possible for you to be quiet."

She turned around from looking out the window and smiled at him. She didn't take it as an insult. Hiei wasn't saying it in an insulting way either. Botan turned back around to look out the window again. She wasn't looking at the view down below, she was thinking about a few things Hiei said earlier.

'Just a stupid toddler who bosses people around. He is good at keeping secrets and doing favors, I'll give him that.'

'Are Hiei and Koenma keeping a secret from me?' Just then, something else reached her mind.

'Hn. You didn't ask me what I thought about you.'

She did wonder what Hiei thought about her. Looking over at him, she decided to remind him.

"Hiei."

"Hn."

"What do you think about me?"

He lowered his head a bit and said...

"I'll tell you later."

Once again, she frowned. She wanted to know now! Oh well, she didn't want her head cut off so she'll jut have to remind him later.

"Hiei."

"What now?"

"What do you want to do first when we get there?"

"This is your vacation, you do what you want. I'm just there to follow you."

'And for something else.' He was about to grin at his statement that he thought of in his mind but remembered that Botan was sitting right next to him.

While Hiei was thinking about all that, Botan was just looking at him and thinking about her own things. She knew this vacation was going to be a good one. And she knew that she was going to have a lot of fun. What she didn't know was that Hiei had a surprise for her. .

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I hope you liked it. Please review and read the chapter as they keep coming to find out what Hiei's secret is.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	3. Hotel problems

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"I was not that quiet." Botan said to Hiei. They had gotten off of the plane an hour ago and were now on a bus to go to their hotel.

"Yes you were. You were as quiet as Yukina." He reasoned.

When it came to Yukina, Botan had a question in mind.

"Hiei, when are you going to tell her that you're her brother?"

"Hn. Never."

"She'd be really happy to know."

"No she wouldn't. I don't think she'd want a brother like me. I'm grateful that she doesn't know anything about me otherwise she would've figured it out."

The ferry girl put her chin in between her thumb and index finger, thinking about how she didn't know anything about Hiei either. Yusuke didn't, Kuwabara didn't, and Kurama might know some things about him, but not a lot. Hey! She could be the first one to actually get to know the fire demon completely. First, ask him some questions.

"Hiei."

"You have a thing for saying my name, don't you?"

The blue haired girl put on her best cat face but then stopped when she remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Do you find any woman beautiful?" She definitely wanted to hear an answer for this one.

"Why are you asking this?" The short demon folded his arms and looked at her.

"So I could get to know you. We are going to spend a whole week together."

The spiky haired boy fell silent for a while. For a couple of minutes, Botan thought he wouldn't answer. But then he looked at her in a way she's never seen on his usual cold face.

"Yes. I do find some women attractive."

"Okay, who do you find attractive?"

"Name specific people."

It was just like at the airport.

"Okay, Shizuru."

"She's okay. I wouldn't find her very attractive."

"Keiko."

"I don't find her attractive at all. She's the detective's woman."

"Do you find your sister pretty, you know, in a brotherly like way."

"Yes. She's a very beautiful girl."

"Okay, do find Genkai attractive?"

Hiei's once soft features turned into a disgusted one.

"I meant in her younger form, Hiei."

"Yeah, she's alright."

"Well, I can't think of anyone else. It's good to know you actually like some women."

The pink eyed woman smiled at him, which, for some odd reason, made his cheeks turn red. Botan didn't see it though because she was busy getting out a mirror from her purse. She opened it up and looked at her self to make sure she looked alright. But then, a question popped into her mind.

"Hiei, do you think I'm pretty and attractive."

He looked at her and before he could answer. The bus came to a sudden stop and Botan and Hiei had to get out. Before the ferry onna could get up from her seat, Hiei grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him in a quizzical way. She could've sworn this was their stop.

"Just to let you know, I do find you beautiful and attractive."

Now it was Botan's turn to blush. Nobody had ever complimented her like that before. Well, except for Yusuke, but it could've been an insult too.

The wielder of the dragon finally let go of her hand and walked out of the bus with her. The two walked in silence to the hotel. When they reached, they got their room number and the key.

"We have room 608. They say it's a big room." When Botan finished her sentence, she used the key to open the door and when they saw what was inside, Botan wasn't too happy. Hiei on the other hand, didn't seem to really care but said...

"A big room with one bed."

"My goodness!!! That is so original for a Fanfiction!!!"

"We're gonna have to have a talk with SnowFlowerYukina... even though I do like her name and the original one-bed-in-room thing idea."

'_It goes good with my plan.'_ Hiei added on in his mind.

"Hiei you're getting the floor."

"What!? The bed is more comfortable!!"

"And when do you care about sleeping in bed. From what I've heard you like to sleep in trees."

"Yeah but that's the point. I don't usually get to sleep in a bed. You do every day."

"Fine, we'll share the bed."

'_That's fine with me.'_ Sheesh, something must be up with Hiei. He seems to want to get closer to Botan every second. He's even saying stuff in his mind. (Just to let you know, this is not a lemon fic... to all you people who think it is. I don't write lemons.)

"I'll sleep on the right side; you'll sleep on the left... the far left. Meaning the far left of the room." Hiei sweat dropped. He thought she was going to say the far left of the bed. Damn she could be mean.

While Hiei was thinking about how mean Botan could be, the said onna was sniffing the air of its vile scent, but then she noticed that it wasn't the air, it was Hiei!!

"Hiei, when's the last time you took a shower?"

"About a year ago."

"No wonder. You need a serious bath."

Before the fire demon could protest, Botan shoved him into the bathroom and turned on the shower head. She told Hiei to stick his hand in the water to see if it was to hot or too cold.

"Hn. It's just fine." He was going to step into the shower, but Botan stopped him.

"Hiei, you still have your clothes on."

"Well, if you would leave then I would take it off. What, do you want me to strip for you?" He said in a sarcastic way. Botan felt heat rise up into her cheeks and ran out the bathroom before Hiei could see her blush.

Hiei smirked as he saw her run out. His plan was working very well. He stripped himself of his clothing and walked into the shower. He stayed in there for what seemed like forever. Well, he was enjoying the hot water, the way it hit his back and when the steam would rise up and bring steam into the whole bathroom. But enough about taking a shower. He had to get some clothes on.

He pushed the shower curtain out of the way and jumped out of the tub. He noticed a black outfit lying right next to the sink.

'_Hn. The ferry onna must have put it there while I was taking a shower.'_

The fire Yokai shrugged and just put it on. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. It was a nice look for him. He was wearing a black top with a black sweat pants. He never knew human clothes would even look the slightest bit sexy on him.

Done looking at himself, he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on this chair by this wooden desk. Botan seemed to have gone off somewhere so Hiei decided to eat all the food the room service had given them while he was in the shower. He walked over to it and was about to eat both of the delicious meals when Botan came in and saw what he was doing.

"Hiei! Were you going to eat my food too!?" Her legs were spread out a bit and she was in a stance a mother would be in when she's scolding her child.

"Ummm... no." He said quickly and ran into the bathroom knowing that Botan was gonna go after him, which, he was correct because as soon as he shut the door Botan slammed right into it.

"Grrr... HIEI!!! I'LL GET YOU!!!" And with that, the ferry girl pounded on the door and kept ranting on about how she was going to get him all night.

'Damn I feel sorry for all the other people in this hotel.' The fire demon thought from the bathroom. The ranting was even getting to him. The best way to ignore it all is to go to sleep. So, he cuddled in a corner and tried his best to be engulfed by darkness.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I hope this chapter told you a little bit about Hiei's secret. Whoever can guess it... I'll give you links to the best Hiei/Botan shrines out there.

Yusuke: Have you even been to any Hiei/Botan shrines?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yes I Have. I even have a favorite one called 'Opposites Attract'. It's very nice. Plus, it has links to other Hiei/Botan shrines too. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you review. It will get better in the later chapters. Oh, and can you tell me your favorite part in this fic? Thanks to all who do and all who review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	4. Let's have some fun and go shopping

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

In the morning, Hiei slowly opened the bathroom door to take a peek and see if Botan was up yet. Instead, she was lying on the bed, facing the wall, fast asleep.

Smirking and happy to get away from her, he slid through the partially opened door and started to tip-toe to the area where the ferry girl had put his katana. Once in a while he would turn back to see if she stirred or was awake and already facing him. Seeing that she just lay there, he stopped walking on his toes and headed straight for the sword.

Just when the fire demon was about to pick it up, he heard the voice that sounded like a beautiful soft tune to him. Beautiful melody, imagining the music behind it and the rhythm going with her soft voice. It sounded so perfect as the tune continued to play in his head, but then stopped as he noticed what Botan had just said.

"Hiei, don't you dare pick up that katana." The blue haired girl still faced the wall and still was in her sleeping position.

Gulping, the red eyed man slowly moved his hand away, but then remembered how fast he was.

Quickly, he grabbed his katana and headed for the door in a not so fast pace, seeing as he wanted Botan to follow and chase him. And follow and chase him she did, as for she was right behind him.

"Hiei!!! This is vacation!!!! You don't need Katanas during vacation!!!"

"Oh well!!"

Just when the spiky haired demon was about to reach the door, he made a swift right turn, enjoying the chase. Botan obviously noticed this because she started to speed up a bit, wanting him to run faster. She was having fun too.

Once Hiei thought about it, he didn't like being the one running away from someone, so he stopped and turned around to face her as a smirk played on his lips.

This time it was the ferry onna's turn to gulp. Instantly stopping, she looked at Hiei as amusement filled her eyes. After a few seconds, she started running around the room, Hiei close behind.

The girl started laughing, enjoying the fun they were both having. And who would've thought that Hiei would ever have fun?

Of course, her thoughts were caught off as she felt his presence very close behind. Getting a bit excited, a grin started to spread across her face as she stopped laughing but started giggling like mad.

For the first time in his life, Hiei was glad to make someone happy. He was happy too and was enjoying the onna's giggles and laughter. It was like a whole other song to him. This one sounded just as beautiful, except the melody was different, and held some excitement to it.

Finally getting tired, Botan came to a slow stop and before she knew it, Hiei had bumped right into her.

Both falling to the floor, Hiei landed right next to Botan, and for a while they just lay there, looking at each other while laughing. Their sides started to hurt so they sat up and just sat there.

After a little while, the fire apparition decided to move closer to the woman right next to him. He closed his eyes and lay right next to her, enjoying the sweet scent that came from her.

All Botan was dong was staring at him and at how handsome he is. Then she started to think about their little running game. He could be mean at times, but he sure can have some fun.

"Hiei, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, let's ask room service to give us something to eat."

Getting up from the floor, Hiei walked over to the phone and dialed in the service's number. A few seconds he was done and told Botan that they would be right up.

After a few minutes, a man with a black beard and brown eyes with slicked black hair came in with their breakfast.

"Here you go!!" His voice wasn't very deep, and it was obvious that, that's not how he really sounded.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Botan tilted her head to the side a bit and had a curios expression on her face. What she didn't notice was that Hiei was giving a glare to the man, and the glare said 'get-out-of-here-before-she-finds-out-you-moron'.

The man's eyes widened a bit and then he said...

"Uh... you don't know me at all. I'm new here. It might've been my twin brother you've seen. I... uh... got to go!! Bye!!" He instantly sat the food down on the nearby table and ran off.

"That was odd. He seemed young, looked familiar, and tried faking his voice. What's going on here?"

"Just like he said, it was probably his twin brother you've seen before."

"Probably." She remained suspicious but decided to drop the subject and to start eating.

Getting up from the floor, her and Hiei walked over to the table and took a seat. In the speed of light, the food was gone.

"Damn it!! The least they could do is give us a lot of food!!!" The fire apparition complained.

"I agree, that wasn't very much." She pouted a bit as she crossed her arms.

'_Damn she looks cute like that!'_

He continued to stare at her pouting face, seeing as she still looked beautiful while angry.

"Hiei, why are you staring at me?" She asked, this time she started smiling sweetly at him.

He turned as red as his eyes and quickly turned away to hide his blush.

The onna noticed it anyway, and started to giggle.

The demon slowly inhaled, then exhaled, as he felt the heat slowly go away. Turning back around, he did something he's never done to anyone but his twin sister...

... He smiled.

Now it was the detective's assistant's turn to blush. She didn't turn around or anything like that. Instead, she hid her face in her hands. If the heat came up anymore, she would've been on fire.

The girl did what he did and inhaled and then exhaled.

"Okay, H-Hiei, so what do you want to do today?"

"It's your vacation, not mine."

"Alright, how about we go to the beach?"

"Hn. That's fine with me."

Getting up from where they were sitting, Botan told Hiei that they needed to do some shopping first.

"Hn. I'm not going shopping!!!"

"Hiei you can't wear that to the beach!!!"

"Hn. I'll wear other clothes then this if I get to pick out your clothes and swim outfit."

"Fine!!"

Grabbing him by the ear, Botan dragged Hiei out of the hotel while grabbing her purse near the doorway.

At the mall, the fire apparition thought he was going to be sick. All these pink outfits, bright colors, etc.

"Alright, we're going into that store!!"

Hiei looked up at the sign and saw that it said 'Sears'.

"I'm not going in there!!"

"Yes you are!! I have to pick out your outfit and you have to pick out mine, remember!!?"

The demon brightened up a bit as he remembered their conversation at the hotel.

"Alright."

A triumphant smile on her lips, her and Hiei walked into the store. Hiei headed towards the women's section once Botan gave him some money that she got from getting her ticket. Looking at all these swimming outfits, he didn't like a single one. Finally, it caught his eyes. A black bikini. Picking it up while smirking, he walked out of the swimming section and got some clothing for her to wear.

The fire demon decided that he had gotten enough and walked up to the cash register. After seeing to his customer, he told Hiei to come and he'll see how much his stuff cost.

"That's a good disguise, Kurama."

"Thanks. How did you know it was me though?"

"Because you told me you were going to dress up as a register guy. You did a good job. You look nothing like yourself. Change your voice though."

"I'll be sure to."

"Good, because Yusuke did a horrible job. Now will you please see to my stuff?" Dropping all of the items he had picked out for Botan, Kurama sweat dropped as his boss walked over to him to look at the black bikini."

"That was a wise choice, sir. I wise choice for your woman." The redhead's boss said.

"Mr. Miroku, every time a customer..."

"I know Shuichi. But I just can't help it. Anyways, who is this bikini for?"

Hiei looked down the isle a bit and spotted Botan.

"Yeah, that would look really nice on her. You can carry on with your work now Shuichi."

"Thank you."

As soon as Miroku from the show Inuyasha walked away, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"My boss is a bit perverted. He has a girlfriend named Sango but still pays attention to other women."

"Hn."

After checking all of the stuff his best friend had bought, Kurama told him the price and the fire demon paid for it. After about an hour, Botan had paid for her stuff and they headed out of the mall.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Miroku is a pervert, as for Hiei, he doesn't know any better. You'll see alot of different anime characters in this fic. I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Don't kill me!!! Anyways, one person almost got it right and I tired e-mailing them but I wasn't able to. Sorry about that. I'm not telling you who that person is either. Review please!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	5. The Letter

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Wow, 66 reviews. That's a lot.

Yusuke: I know. You know what, I'm going to become a Fanfiction author and write an HB fic, and then I'll get more reviews then you.

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, you may get more reviews then me, but you're not able to beat Sherkoni, Distant Company, Distant Voice, MystiKoorime, Crystal Koneko, Botan Jaganshi, Dancing Doll...

5 Hours later

SnowFlowerYukina: And Hiei's Ice Maiden in writing Fanfictions.

Yusuke: Hey! Half of those people you named have you on their favorites list!

SnowFlowerYukina: My fans are very talented.

Yusuke: You know what SFY, I'm gonna write this chapter.

SnowFlowerYukina: That's fine with me. Yusuke, if the reviewers say you do a good job, the rest of the fic is all yours. You can write it.

Yusuke: Alright!

SnowFlowerYukina: One thing though, this is the last chapter.

Yusuke: What! T.T

SnowFlowerYukina: Just joking! Alright Yusuke, start typing!!

* * *

Hiei had reached the hotel before Botan had because he wanted to do something to the bikini. He looked in one of the drawers in the desk that was in the room, and found a pair of scissors. Quickly, the fire demon ran to the bathroom and started cutting up the swim outfit...

Botan busted through the door and came to a stop as she bent down and started panting. The onna was going to throttle Hiei when she sees him. Making her run all that way!!!

The pink eyed girl felt tired and her body, especially her legs, felt exhausted. She just wanted to fall onto the ground and just lay there. She didn't though, instead she dropped all the stuff she had bought and brought her hands to her knees as her breathing slowly became even.

Finally catching her breath, she set all the items she had bought for Hiei, on the bed. After she had sat herself down, Hiei came walking out of the bathroom with the largest grin in the world on his face.

The woman just looked at him, and finally asked...

"Hiei, what are you so happy about?" Botan asked, a bit frightened. She wasn't used to seeing Hiei like that.

He didn't answer, all he did was hand Botan her swimsuit, which was in a bag.

"Do you want me to try it on?"

The spiky headed demon just nodded as the ferry girl stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

He felt proud of himself, what he had done to that bikini. He just couldn't wait to see how excited Botan was.

Finally a yell came from the bathroom and Hiei's grin slowly faded away as the words he wasn't expecting, came to him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!! THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A BIKINI!!!! THIS LOOKS LIKE A THONG!!!"

The demon's eyes widened as he jumped onto the floor and crawled under the bed, afraid that Botan was going to explode. He thought she would like his idea.

The onna came storming out of the bathroom, with her clothes on, and franticly searched for her little demon friend. She looked everywhere, besides under the bed.

Seeing her feet coming closer, Hiei could feel himself sweating as he thought about how angry Botan would be with him. Who knows, she might not want to speak with him ever again.

Botan's feet came to a stop and Hiei knew she was about to bend down to look under the bed. He hoped someone would come to save his life.

As if on cue, this man with orange hair shaped like a carrot came in. His beard was orange and his eyes were black.

"Uh... room service. It's time for lunch. Also, there's a letter for a Miss. Botan." His voice was a bit scratchy, and sounded a bit old.

A sigh of relief came through Hiei's lips as Botan stood up and walked over to the man, whom, Hiei knew, was Kuwabara.

"I'm Botan." The detective's assistant said as she walked over to the carrot top. She told him to just place the food on the table and that she wouldn't even need anything else, apparently not thinking about Hiei.

Also grabbing the letter from him, she told him he looked a bit familiar.

"Uh... you've probably seen my twin brother. Yeah, a black beard and everything. I... uh... got to go. I have to deliver something for another room."

Running out through the doorway and slamming the door shut, Botan blinked a few times and then looked at the letter in her hand.

Walking over to the bed, she was about to sit on it when she remembered something.

"Hiei, you can come out form under the bed now. I'm not angry at you anymore."

The dragon wielder didn't believe her, but cautiously came out from underneath the bed anyways. He slowly got up, on guard just in case she decided to attack, and then sat on the bed next to her. He quickly jumped off as Botan shouted...

"WHAT!!!!!"

The fire demon got on the bed again, as he took the letter from Botan.

"How can a baka letter make you scream like that?" He read it over.

_Dear Botan,_

_This is Koenma writing to you. I have some news. Alright, as you know, after a certain amount of years, every ferry girl must fall in love and be married. Well, it's your turn. You have to find a man, who you will fall in love with. I mean, you don't want to marry someone who you don't love, right? Anyways, find him, and then get married. You have five months. That gives you a lot of time to find a mate. And also, good luck._

_From, _

_Koenma _

"So, you have to find a mate within five months."

"Hiei, I don't want to marry someone who I've only known for five months!!"

"Well then, why don't you marry someone who you already know?"

"Okay, Hiei name specific people."

The demon smiled, so very much used to this.

"Yusuke."

"He's with Keiko."

"... The baka."

"Yukina."

"How about Kurama?"

"I doubt I'll fall in love with Kurama. I mean, he is nice and everything, just not my type."

"Koenma."

"Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"Fine then... I can't think of anyone else."

Botan started to pout, and then stood up and started to pace around. Her index finger and thumb holding her chin in between. She was thinking about all the people she knew, and what she had felt for them. The ferry onna never really been in love, and never really had feelings for anyone.

"Hiei, I can't think of anyone. I've never been in love before."

After hearing the first sentence that came from her mouth, the demon seemed a bit disappointed.

"I don't want to go search for a mate either."

Hiei stood up from sitting on the bed, and put his hands on Botan's shoulders.

"Within five moths, you'll fall in love, trust me."

Botan smiled at him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just like when she had first kissed Hiei when she had asked him to go on the vacation, the red eyed man felt the warm sensation of her lips on his soft skin.

"Thanks Hiei."

"Hn. No problem."

They looked at each other for a while, and as if breaking the moment Botan said...

"I just don't see how you can find me a damn mate though. I mean, I'm the one who's supposed to be falling in love here. I don't get how you can find a mate for me when I'm supposed to love him. Sure maybe..." As she kept ranting on and on, Hiei heard the soft tune once again, right after rolling his eyes.

"Botan, shut up. You talk way too much."

"... No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes... Hey wait a minute!! Hiei, you tricked me!!!"

"Hn. I feel like watching T.V."

For like the fifth time today, both of them sat back down on the bed. Botan picked up the remote on turned on the T.V, when they here...

_Running in a crowd,_

_In a faceless town,_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the country side, _

_I wonder far and wide,_

_The isolation gets me again,_

_I don't know where to gooooooo,_

_When I feel like crying,_

_Oh my,_

_It's time to open myself,_

_To something new,_

_I want to stop, and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly, my power and confidence are swelling up, magically erupt,_

_And it's all because of the kindness that I feel,_

_From people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow,_

_And then I know,_

_Etc. etc. etc..._

"Botan."

"Yes Hiei."

"Why does that song sound so familiar?"

"I have no clue."

"And how come all these people look familiar?"

"I don't know Hiei. Can we just watch the T.V?"

_Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho, a lot of twist and turns there folks as Kurama pulled off Gourmet's head to reveal the elder of the Toguro brothers. Using the sinning tree, Kurama put the Elder Toguro in torture, for eternity._

"Botan."

"What now Hiei?"

"Why do those names sound familiar?"

"I have no clue. Let's change the channel."

This time, they heard different music.

_Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down,_

_And I'd like to take a minute so just sit right there,_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel- Air._

"Hey, it's the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air!! I love this show!!!" The fire demon, unexpectedly shouted.

"I never knew you watched T.V Hiei."

"Well, known you do. Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Will Smith."

And so, they continued talking about their favorite shows and characters for about, let's say, the rest of the day. They completely forgot about the beach. In the next chapter... well you'll just have to read and see what happens.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: That was pretty good Yusuke.

Yusuke: I know. This chapter is dedicated to you since you let me write it.

SnowFlowerYukina: Well thanks... How'd you know I'm a Will Smith fan?

Yusuke: Your profile.

SnowFlowerYukina: Oh.

Yusuke: Okay people, tell me how you liked it and if you say it's good then I, Yusuke Urameshi, hall write more chapters for you. That means review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	6. Happy Birthday Botan!

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke: Remember SFY, you said I could write this chapter too.

SnowFlowerYukina: I remember Yusuke.

Yusuke: And the reviewers said I did a good job and want me to write more.

SnowFlowerYukina: I heard you Yusuke.

Yusuke: And Hiei doesn't get to write this chapter.

Hiei: Hn. That's no fair!! I want to write something.

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke just let Hiei write one chapter.

Yusuke: No!!!

SnowFlowerYukina: If you don't, then I'm not letting you write any other chapter.

Yusuke: Fine!! Hiei can write it!!

Hiei: That's what I thought detective.

SnowFlowerYukina: Just start typing Hiei.

* * *

Hiei woke up early the next morning, for a special reason. Koenma had told him what today was, and the prince also told him that Botan didn't want anyone to know about it.

So, the little fire demon got up from the floor, which, he was sleeping on because Botan wanted the bed, grabbed his katana and headed out the door.

**oOo**

Later, Hiei came back with a whole bunch of shopping bags in his hands along with beautiful well bloomed red roses. As he entered his and the ferry onna's room, he heard water running from the bathroom.

'_Hn. She must be taking a shower.'_

Setting everything on the table, the water suddenly stopped running as the red eyed demon heard the shower curtain open. Quickly running up in front of the door with the red roses in his hand, he made sure that his ningen clothing didn't look un-presentable.

Yes, he had bought some different clothing just for her. He wore jeans with a sleeveless black top. He did his best to put on a smile for the blue haired deity.

Now sure that everything was okay, and that he looked alright, Hiei patiently waited for Botan to come out of the bathroom.

**oOo**

Botan had finally gotten out of the shower, her long blue hair still dripping of water. Grabbing her towel, she dried her hair a bit and wrapped the item around her slim figure. Walking a few steps, she picked up her clothing and started to put it on. The ferry onna had been wondering where Hiei had gone to. She was a bit worried, and yet kind of wasn't, knowing that he could take care of himself. She was thankful for that.

What she was most thankful for though, was that he didn't know what today was

Or so she thought.

Finally dressed, she picked up the brush from beside the sink and let the soft bristles flow through her hair. After a couple of strokes, the blue haired girl set the brush back down as she tied her hair up. Checking to make sure she looked okay, the woman gave herself an approving smile as she headed toward the bathroom door.

Grabbing the knob, the ferry girl slowly started to turn it, and as she opened the door, she thought she was going to faint.

Hiei was standing there, wearing some decent clothing while holding the beautiful roses in his hand.

"What-"

"Happy birthday Botan."

Her pink eyes widened in disbelief.

"How in the world-"

"Koenma told me."

Her features softened as Hiei handed her the red flowers. Giving him a warm smile, she gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned so red that you couldn't even compare it to Kurama's hair.

"Thank you."

"Hn. No problem." Turning away quickly so that Botan wouldn't see the redness on his face. She giggled, and the soft tune once again played through Hiei's head.

"So, what do you want to do today for your birthday?"

Thinking about it for a second, a little light bulb appeared on top of her head as she came up with the idea.

"I would like to spend the day with you."

This caused the red eyed demon to blush even more, he was about to get a nose bleed!!

"Fine. I'll take you out places."

Instead of giggling, Botan started to laugh. Ever since the vacation started, she started to adore the little demons aspects.

'_He's very cute when he blushes, adorable too.'_

"S-so, where do you want to go first?"

"Let's go to an amusement park."

"Hn."

About to walk out of the room, the ferry girl noticed all the shopping bags on the table. A smile graced her lips as they began to exit the building.

**oOo**

"I'm surprised that this line isn't very long." The blue haired girl said. The two had just gotten to the amusement park and were waiting in line to get some tickets.

After a while, it was there turn. Walking up to the booth, Botan's face held features of curiosity as the woman she was looking at seemed slightly familiar.

"How many tickets?" The woman asked.

"Two." Hiei answered.

Digging around the place a bit, she took out the two requested items as she gave it to the short man.

"Botan, here's your ticket. You go on ahead, I have to do something."

"Alright, I'll be winning some stuffed animals." Waving, she ran off into the amusement park as she handed security her ticket.

"Yukina that is an excellent disguise."

"Thank you very much. I tried my best to act like someone I'm not, and I made new friends."

Pulling a girl by her side, she introduced her.

"This is Sango."

"Hi." Bowing down a bit, she stood up straight and went back to what she was doing.

"Hn. That's good. I have to go back and hang around with Botan."

"Oh, alright, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

Walking into the amusement park, he searched frantically for his blue haired friend.

**oOo**

"Hiei I had such a wonderful time!!"

The two had just spent hours at the amusement park, winning teddy bears and everything. Of course, Hiei was the one holding all of them.

Smiling, Botan thought about the time they had in the fun place. Once in a while she would feel this weird feeling in her stomach and an urge to hug her short little friend.

'_Do I just want him to be a friend, or do I want him to be something more?'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard Hiei's voice.

"That's nice to know, but the day's not over yet. I still have to take you to dinner."

The word dinner made her feel extremely hungry. The demon next to her gave a smirk as he heard her stomach grumble.

"Didn't have anything to eat this morning, did you?"

Her cheeks turned a bright red, a bit embarrassed as her stomach sounded like it was growling.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

**oOo**

"How in the world did you find such a lovely place?"

"Hn. Somebody told me about it. Now, tell me, what in the world is all this stuff on this thing you call a menu?"

Getting up form her seat, Botan walked over to the side of Hiei as she looked at the menu with him, not bothering just reading off of her own. The ferry girl pointed out a few foods Hiei might like, not sure of what he eats.

All of a sudden, she felt that feeling in her stomach like she had felt before. Her heart ached as she anted to get closer to Hiei, just wanting to hug him, kiss him, something.

Deciding she might do something, she hastily went back to her seat as the waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Shizu- Kaname Chidori and I will be your waitress for today. Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes," Botan answered. She gave her their orders as the woman wrote it down.

"It'll be done in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, she came back with the hot, delicious food. It looked absolutely wonderful; Hiei and Botan thought they were going to drool.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." Kaname, also known as Shizuru Kuwabara, walked away while gritting her teeth.

'_I'm going to get Hiei for making me act this way.'_

**oOo**

They watched as she walked away, and then started eating their meal.

Once in a while their eyes would meet, and then they would look away and be more interested in their food.

"So, thank you Hiei for this wonderful day."

"It was nothing really."

"Yes it was! This is the best birthday I've ever had!!! And I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

Oh no, he felt the heat coming to his cheeks.

**oOo**

They finally got back to the hotel. Botan opened up all her gifts and would hug Hiei for every one. Once in a while she would feel that feeling in her stomach and the urges she had felt before, once more.

Thinking about it for a little while, she wondered why. Finally, it hit her.

'_I think I'm falling in love with Hiei.'_

* * *

Hiei: Hn. I don't like how I did that chapter, can I do it again?

SnowFlowerYukina: No because my hands are getting tired of typing for you. Heh, just joking. I could write thirty pages and my hand wont get tired. Why I don't type that much though, I have no clue why. I'm going to see if I have the time to write thirty pages the next time I update this.

Yusuke: Yeah, this chapter was kind of cruddy.

Hiei: Watch it detective!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	7. Another Letter!

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: And now, my thirty page chapter begins.

Hiei: I want to type this one!

Yusuke: No, I want to!!

SnowFlowerYukina: Well, people don't always get what they want.

* * *

Botan stayed up all night, smiling every time she would see the fire Koorime in her mind. All she did was think about him, falling more in love with him every second. Finally, something came across her mind.

'_Hm, I would love it if Hiei would be my mate. But, according to ferry girl rules, he needs to propose to me. Plus, I highly doubt he'd fall in love with me.'_

She felt a stinging at the back of her eyes as she tried to hold the salty liquid from falling.

**oOo**

Botan woke up the next morning to hear the shower running in the bathroom. Getting up from the soft sheets, she stood up on the carpet. The pink eyed girl was about to pick up her brush from the dresser she had walked to, but was interrupted by a female with brown hair, brown eyes, with a lot of make up on.

"Hello, are you a miss. Botan?" She asked with an envelope in her hand.

"Why yes, I am."

Smiling while walking up to the blue haired woman, the brown haired woman handed her the item and said it was from somebody named Koenma.

Thanking her, Botan sat on the bed and began to open it up, after the woman left.

A few minutes have passed and now Botan has dropped the letter and gave a small scream.

"How could he do that!!!?"

Let us see what the letter says.

_Dear Botan,_

_It's Koenma again. I just wanted to let you know that we're having a "gathering" right here in Spirit World. Of course, it will be in the Grand Ball Room and I wish for your chosen mate to come and propose to you there. You have two months._

_From,_

_Koenma_

"That little twerp of a boss!! I swear I'm going to get him!!! I have a feeling he's doing all of this on purpose!!"

**oOo**

Hiei's POV

Okay, first, I hear screaming. Second, I hear yelling. Third, I hear silence. And now fourth, I hear more yelling. What the hell is going on out there? I need to get out of this shower.

I got out and grabbed my towel to dry myself off. My hair usually dries quickly so there was no need to put this item on my head. I then walked over to where my clothes were and put it on. It was human clothes, and all I have to say about that is...

DAMN I LOOK SEXY!!!

Anyways, I need to go see what's wrong with Botan. Probably got that letter from Koenma about her mate proposing to her in two months instead of five. I wonder if my whole plan is working yet.

**oOo**

So, the fire demon walked out of the bathroom to see Botan just staring at the wall, with a blank expression on her face.

"Botan."

There was no answer.

"Botan."

Still none.

"BOTAN!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

Now that was an answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Is it just me, the authoress, or is Hiei a very talented actor?

"Well, you see, I got this letter from Koenma."

"Another one?"

Nope, I don't think it's just me.

"Yeah, this though, I have to go to the "Gathering" in two months and my chosen mate has to propose to me there."

"Well, we need to find you a mate."

"I don't want to!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already in love with someone."

Hiei stood there, he didn't see shocked or surprised, but hopeful.

"So, who are you in love with?"

"I-I'm not telling you."

Instead of asking her again or trying to force it out of her, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to the ferry girl.

"You can tell me."

He was fairly close to her face and was holding her right hand with his left one.

**oOo**

Damn, I can feel the heat rising. If I blush, then he'd know that I'm in love with him.

Okay, should I tell him? Or should I not? I want to tell him because of those cute little puppy eyes he's giving me. I don't want to tell him because I don't want to be rejected.

Okay, think!!

Think some more!!

(Silence)

Curse those puppy eyes.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Hiei got up from the bed, and seemed to be giving up on getting me to say who I'm in love with.

Stupid Botan, why didn't you say anything before!! Now he seems disappointed!!!

"Hiei, I'll tell you who I'm in love with at the ball. I'll bring the mate that I have fallen in love with."

Now he seems a bit more disappointed. What the hell does he want out of me!!??

"Hn. Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Because, I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. I, uh, need to go somewhere. You should go and take a shower. I want to take you somewhere tonight."

"Where would that place be?"

"A clothes store. We're going to buy your dress for the ball."

"Oh, well, come back soon. I really don't feel comfortable out there all by yourself." Where in the world did that come from?

"Hn. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

After Hiei walked out of the door, I gave a long sigh, and then I started to think over the vacation.

Hold on.

Wait a second, let me go over it. I think I'm starting to figure out why I won this Vacation for two.

So, Koenma gave me the ticket, which was probably supposed to be for Ayame but since I'm his favorite ferry girl he gave it to me!!

Man I'm good!!! I figured it all out by myself!!

(Grumble)

Hehehehehe, sorry readers, that was my stomach. Guess I'm a bit hungry. Better call up room service.

**oOo**

Walking over to the phone, Botan dialed in room service's number and told them to bring up some breakfast. A few minutes later, the woman with brown hair did just that and then left.

'_Should I save some food for Hiei? Nah!'_

So, within a few minutes, all the food was gone. The delicious meal now in the 'not-so-hungry-anymore' ferry girl's stomach.

"You know what, now that I'm so full, I think I should've saved some for Hiei."

Getting up from her chair, the pink eyed woman decided to go and take a bath. She didn't want to go anywhere in her pajamas, and her hair was sort of a mess right now. Plus, she wanted to look her best for her little fire demon.

Walking over to the closet, Botan grabbed a towel and then headed toward the bathroom to go and freshen herself up.

**oOo**

After what seemed like forever, she finally came out wearing a yellow tank top and green short pants. Why she picked that outfit, who the hell knows.

"Okay, I need to find a different outfit."

Walking over to her bag and digging around in it for a little while, she finally found the perfect clothing to wear.

Walking into the bathroom, she came out forty seconds later wearing a blue skirt with red roses on it, and a matching top. Of course, since this is Florida, the skirt was a little above the knee and the top was sleeveless and stretchable, showing her slim figure.

"I wonder if Hiei would like this. I know for a fact that Kurama would."

Looking in the mirror, the ferry onna grabbed a red hair tie and a brush and began to brush her hair. When she was done, she used the hair tie, of course, to put up her hair. Then, just to add a little flavor to it, Botan took out a red rose and stuck the extremely short stem in the hair tie, to give her a Hawaiian look.

"Ah, I'm sure he would like that. Now all I have to do is wait until he comes back."

That bed must be tired of having the two same people sitting on it all the time because Botan just sat down on the soft sheets.

And so, she just sat there, waiting.

And Waiting

And Waiting

And Waiting

And Waiting

And Waiting

And Waiting

"How long does it take for a speedy little fire demon like him to go and get something!?"

As if on cue, the spiky haired demon came back with a bunch of-

Chocolates

Outfits

Flowers

Make-up

A little case in his hand (Probably big enough to fit a ring :D)

And a bunch of presents

The blue haired girl looked at him in a quizzical way.

"Hiei, who in the world is all that stuff for?"

Setting all of the stuff on the bed, right next to her, he said, "It's for you."

Blushing a bit, she went through everything her friend gave to her.

"So, uh, what's the occasion?" She asked, a bit curious.

"No, occasion, just thought you deserved something."

"Oh. Hiei."

"What?"

"I'll tell you who I'm in love with, now."

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I know, I said thirty pages but my computer doesn't seem to be agreeing with me right now. Anyways, there are only a few more chapters to go.

Yusuke: How many exactly?

SnowFlowerYukina: If I make them long enough, then I'd say about three.

Hiei: No!!

SnowFlowerYukina: Don't worry, I have another HB fic that's yet to be posted up and it's going to be a lot better then this one. I also have two Kurama and Yukina fics also so stay tuned!! (Also I've asked three people to be a part of my C2 community. They haven't agreed to it yetr though. So, can everyone who reviews please check their staff thing on that C2 community manager? :( )

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	8. So that was the plan

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

It's been almost two months, and that little gathering was in two days!!!! Botan was back in the Spirit World, pacing around her room. Her vacation had ended, the day she had gotten that second letter from Koenma... and the day she was supposed to tell Hiei that she was in love with him.

But she didn't

The blue haired girl was so nervous, afraid of being rejected. The words "Hiei, I'll tell you who I'm in love with now" Just seemed to slip out of her mouth. He waited silently, wishing for her to say something. Quickly, she excused her self to the bathroom, and when she came out she said she couldn't tell him. The next day, the last day of the vacation, they didn't speak to each other at all, and they both went their separate ways.

Of course, it hurt the ferry girl greatly to be away form the Jaganshi. She thought about going toward the tree at Kurama's house where he usually stays, but did otherwise.

"Ugh, I need to get him off my mind!!! Maybe if I go and visit him then we'll just talk. That really doesn't make sense but, who cares?"

They weren't mad at each other or anything; they just... didn't have the fun of seeing one another as they did when they were on the vacation.

She stopped pacing and quickly summoned her oar. Jumping on, she flew out of her bedroom window and flew over Spirit World as she headed toward Nigenkai.

**oOo**

"I see it!!" Botan shouted as she neared Kurama's house. Stopping a little bit to the opposite side of the tree where Hiei was, she looked over a bit to see the small demon resting his head against his arms, which was propped up against a tree. His eyes were closed, giving him an almost peaceful look.

Taking a deep breath and flying over to him on her oar, she lightly tapped his shoulder. His eye lids slowly opened revealing ruby-red orbs. Seeing who the person was in front of him, he used his two hands to support himself in sitting up.

"Hn. What is it?"

"I... uh... I came to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you who I was in love with."

"Oh... did you think I was angry with you?"

"No, I just thought I should apologize. I felt really uncomfortable not telling you during vacation time."

"... This is vacation time."

"Hiei, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought that the fic we're in is called vacation time."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant during vacation."

"Oh... then why didn't you just say so?"

"Hiei!"

"Alright I'll stop!!"

"Thank you. Anyways, I feel as though I need to tell you something." She bowed her head down a bit, going into a little train of thought.

A smirk played on the fire demon's lips as he looked at the pink-eyed beauty in front of him. The light breeze played with both of their hair a bit as silence filled the small area.

"I know what you want to tell me."

Looking up at him, colorful eyes sparkled as they filled with curiosity.

"What is it that I want to tell you?"

"You want to tell me who you're in love with."

"... I guess you're right. I do want to, but for some reason I just can't... but then I do feel as though I owe you something."

"Hn. If you can't tell me, that's fine. You can tell me though, at the Grand Ball, and remember, you have to bring him with you to propose. So, will you tell me when the time arrives, and will he be there?"

"If you're going to the Grand Ball, Hiei, then he's definitely going to be there."

"Hn. Good. Now I have to leave. Shiori invited me in for dinner when she came outside and saw me in the tree. I'll see you at the Ball."

Standing up on the thick branch, the spiky haired demon vanished as the ferry girl was left there to think about what she was going to do.

**oOo**

"Botan where were you?" The small Enma asked as the said girl entered his office.

"Never mind that, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about the Ball that's in two days?"

She slowly nodded her head as a chair popped up in front of Koenma's desk. He told her to sit down, tell him her problem.

"Well, you know how I was supposed to find a mate?"

"Ah, yes, I can't wait to meet-"

"I've found someone but I'm afraid he'll reject me."

The toddler's mouth was still open after being cut off mid-sentence. Slowly closing it, he leaned back in his chair and gave a low and deep sigh, closing his eyes in the process. His features were saying something of disappointment, but his mind was saying differently like...

'_Please tell me she fell in love with Hiei. I don't want my head chopped off.'_

"Who is this person?" He said aloud.

"You're going to laugh."

"No I won't, just tell me."

"I'm in love with..."

"With?"

"With Hiei."

'_YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!'_ The not-so-young prince mentally smiled to himself. He wasn't going to die!!! He started to zone out and began to think about all the things Hiei would've done to kill him and put one** BIG** red X over each one.

Botan just sat there, looking at the floor, waiting for her boss's reaction. She heard nothing. Now looking him straight in the eye, she could tell that he was zoning out.

"Koenma." Getting up from her seat a bit, she waved her hand in front of his face. He was still in la-la land though.

"Koenma, are you alright?" Getting concerned a bit, the ferry onna quickly got up form her seat and ran over to the brown haired toddler, shaking him like mad.

"KOENMA!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!"

She stopped shaking him, and put on a look of relief.

"For a second I thought something was wrong." Botan walked back over to her seat and sat back down.

"Well, nothing was wrong Botan but thanks for your concern... So, you're in love with Hiei."

"Yes."

"And you're afraid he'll reject you if you tell him."

"Correct."

"I highly doubt that."

Surprise filled her features as se looked at the small Enma in a quizzical way.

"What do you mean you doubt it?"

"Well, it's on long story."

So, the two sat there in that office. Botan listened as she was told about the vacation, why she won it, and how her friends and Koenma were involved. He also told her what Hiei had felt for her, and that the vacation was supposed to make the two of them feel so close, that they would eventually fall in love. He also told her about how he noticed that Botan was the final ferry girl at the right age to be married. So, that's why he had set up the Grand Ball.

"So, I don't get it. Is all this Hiei's plan, or yours?"

"Well, you can say both of ours. You see, all he wanted to do was give you a vacation, seeing as he was in love with you, and he wanted you to feel something special for him. He really didn't think it was love." He paused for a second to look up at the girl, making sure she was listening to all of this. She gave him a nod of approval to go on with this little story of his.

"As for me, I knew he was in love with you so; the rest of the plan was mine. Of course, as for the others, they just wanted to get involved. Oh, and one more thing, Hiei had come to the Spirit World before you did and so he caught on to my plan, and he said that if it didn't work, he would think up of many ways to kill me and actually do them."

It was silent for awhile, after Koenma had explained everything to her. Her expression held no emotion to it, it just seemed so blank.

It was quiet like that for a couple minutes more. All that was heard were the two's faint breathing, which you could hardly hear by the way. Finally, the long silence was broken as the higher pitched voice spoke in her soft feminine way.

"So, it was all part of a plan."

To Koenma, there was a little moment going on, but that little statement seemed to ruin it all.

"No, it wasn't really Hiei's fault, he just..."

"Yes I understand." For the second time that day, the ferry girl summoned her oar and hopped on.

"Where are you going?" He stood up and turned into a teenager to be eye-level with his assistant.

"I'm going to find Hiei."

"Well then I think you'll need this." Taking out a tracking device of some sort from his pocket, he handed it over to Botan and wished her luck in finding the extremely fast fire demon.

"Thanks Koenma." She left the Spirit World and headed toward Kurama's house once again, just to make sure that the spiky haired boy was still there.

**oOo**

She had reached the kitsune's and quickly change into some human clothing while making herself visible, just so young 'Shuichi's' mother wouldn't think he was going crazy or something.

She lightly knocked on the brown wooden door. It was answered by Shiori.

"Oh, hello Botan."

"Hi Shiori, may I come in for a second?"

"Of course." Stepping aside to let the blue haired girl in, the brown eyed woman called for her son to come downstairs.

The redhead came walking down, as to not get scolded by his mother about running.

"Shuichi, Botan's here. Why don't you two sit down and talk, I'll be right back with some treats." She took leave.

"Botan, do we have another case or something?"

"No, actually, I came to see if Hiei was here."

"No, he just left and was heading back to the Makai."

"MAKAI!!! Oh no, I need to go and find him!!!" She jumped up and down about five times, and then stopped after feeling something heavy in her pocket. She dug in it a bit to pull out... the tracking device!!!

"Thank goodness Koenma gave this thing to me!!!"

Shiori had just walked in with the snacks in her, right before Botan was about to leave. The elderly woman asked her to stay a bit just to eat some. Of course, you know that this pink eyed girl has to respect her elders.

So, quickly eating the snacks, and looking like a pig in the process, she finished her little feast and said good bye to the two Minaminos. They waved, and shut the door for her as she seemed to fly outside and onto the sidewalk.

After the door had shut, Botan turned invisible again and jumped onto her oar, quickly flying to the Makai.

**oOo **

"Please be somewhere close by!!!" Looking at her device once more, she could tell that she was getting closer to the rube-eyed boy.

The red dot was her, and the blue dot was him. He seemed to be a few feet ahead of her, obviously not going too fast. Finally, the blue dot came to a stop as the red dot got closer. Soon, the red dot was on the blue dot, and the not-very-blind ferry girl seemed to notice this.

She looked at her surroundings, not really paying attention to where she was heading when she was following the blue... oh Hiei for Cryin' out loud!! We'll just say Hiei!! When she was following Hiei!!!

She didn't spot him, but guessed that he would most likely be in a tree, seeing as she was above so many. She looked directly blow her, to see a black figure with some white on it.

"That's got to be him!!!"

So, she headed down toward the Jaganshi... and you'll see what happens it the next chapter.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Only two more chapters to go!!! YAY!!!! I said I was going to finish this fic last week, but I wasn't able to. So, let's see, I'll update tomorrow, and then either next week Friday, Saturday, or Sunday... and if I feel like it, Wednesday!!! But anyways, sorry I haven't updated this in like tow weeks!!! Now I have so please Review!! Oh and one more thing, sorry this chapter was a bit cruddy.

Hiei: I hope all you readers know that I wrote this chapter instead of the detective.

Yusuke: That's only because SDP wanted you to!!!

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


	9. Communicator Problems

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

"Ogre, get me my communicator. Botan ahs spent enough time looking for Hiei."

"But Koenma sir, she would've been back by now if she had found him."

"And when did I say anything about finding him? I just said she's spent enough time looking for him."

"Oh."

_(Crickets begin to chirp)_

__

_Silent _

_Silent_

_Silent_

_Silent_

_Silent_

__

__

"DIDN'T I SAY TO GO AND GET ME A COMMUNICATOR!!!??"

"Gah!! Sorry sir!!!"

"That's one thousand spankings, ogre!!!"

"Please, no sir!!!"

"WELL THEN HURRY UP AND GET IT!!!!"

"I'm on it!!"

**oOo**

So she headed down toward the Jaganshi. She was pretty high in the air so she moved quickly. Within a matter of seconds, she was floating before him. He seemed a bit stunned, eyes wide and everything. He calmed down though and soon put on his usual blank expression.

"What do you want now?" For some reason, he seemed to be a bit... impatient.

"I... uh... came to tell you that Koenma told me about everything."

"Told you everything, about what?" He was putting up an act, and she knew it

"Hiei don't play around, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hn... all I wanted to do was give something special to you. I truly and honestly didn't expect you to fall in love with me. Besides, you've already found a mate and he's going to propose to you-"

"I don't have a mate, Hiei!"

She didn't mean to say that. In fact, she expected herself to lie. She remembered this one time though, where Kurama told her that the heart and the mind think differently, you just have to know which one is thinking what. Right now, she knew it was her heart that made her say that. She was going to tell him everything.

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't have a mate."

He didn't say anything, but just looked at her, wanting her to continue what she had to say, because he could tell that she wasn't finished.

"I wasn't going to tell you until the day of the Grand Ball, but I love you. And after Koenma had told me that you've always been in love with me, I was thinking you wouldn't reject me. But then again, what does Koenma know? You probably have never been in love before, and probably not with me."

She was going to speak more when she heard a faint chuckle. Soon, it grew into a laugh. The blue haired deity was shocked. She had never heard Hiei laugh. Getting out of her little state of surprise, a frown came across her lips as she folded her arms and glared at him.

There was nothing funny about what she had just said. The pink eyed girl saw no reason for him to laugh. She just admitted that she was in love with him for cryin' out loud!!!

He continued to laugh his strong and rich laugh. It was a rare moment, really. Just to see his mouth so wide open, a playful sound coming out from it. It actually sounded quite nice, and it was soothing for Botan. There was nothing cocky or stupid sounding about his laughs, they sounded just perfect.

"What are you laughing at?"

It slowly died down as he began to close his mouth. A smile graced his lips.

'_Damn, this is better then the laugh. I actually get to see him smile.'_

**oOo**

"Do you have my communicator?"

"Yes, Koenma sir, I do. Just please don't give me one thousand spankings!!!"

"Oh shut up!!"

Clicking the button on the very front of the small item, the lid opened up, but nothing came up but static.

Clicking in Botan's mirror number, his face fell when the damn thing wouldn't come through.

"Jorge, what-"

"(Gasp) That's the first time you've called me by my name!!"

"Didn't I say to shut up!? Anyways, why isn't it working?"

_Silence_

"(Sigh) You can talk now."

"Oh... I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Well, I am the prince of Rekai; I can deal with a small communicator like this!!"

**Two minutes later**

"(WHACK!) You damn (WHACK!) Thing!!! (WHACK!!) Why (WHACK!) won't you work!?(WHACK!)"

"Koenma sir!!! You are ruining it even more!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

**oOo**

"Heh, you really are a fool."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked around, looking quite innocent, like a lost child trying to find his mother. When he was finished, he looked at her and whispered for her to come closer.

"Why?"

"I have to tell you a secret and who knows what could be out there to listen on."

'_A secret?'_

**oOo**

"Go get me another one!!!"

"Alright just stop shouting Koenma sir!!" Running out of Koenma's office, the blue ogre went to go and get another communicator. After a couple of minutes, he came back with one.

"Here you go sir."

Snatching it away from, Koenma opened up the lid and once again dialed in Botan's mirror number. Nothing happened for a few minutes until static, more then from the other communicator, cam through the screen.

The small Enma looked up at the yellow haired idiot, and glared at him. He was about ready to jump on him and stick a knife through his head.

"Ogre... if one communicator doesn't work, and I ask you to go and get another one, what do you do?"

Gulping, the said creature began to sweat as he saw his boss's face turn red with anger.

"I-I don't know sir."

"Heh... heh, heh, heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Now Jorge was really scared. His boss was laughing, at pretty hard at that.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU CHECK TO SEE IF THE NEW ONE YOU'RE BRINGING TO ME IS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GO GET ME ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**oOo**

Cautiously moving closer to him, still floating on her oar of course, she carefully leaned down and looked directly into the fire demon's eyes just to hear this little secret of his. She seemed to be in that position for minutes, he didn't say anything.

"Hiei, just-"

She couldn't finish, for now their lips were together. Her pink eyes widened, but slowly closed as she fell into the kiss.

Soft and tender, was Hiei's description. Her mouth tasted like strawberries. So sweet and held a little sour taste to it. He loved it, for it reminded him of strawberry sweet snow too.

A couple of seconds, they broke apart, eyes still closed. They finally opened them, and looked straight into each other's orbs, seeing the sorrow, happiness, angriness, all of the emotions of one another.

"That was my little secret... I... l-love you."

That caused her to giggle a bit. Hearing him stutter, it made him look and sound even more adorable. His pale cheeks turned red, a blush, one would say.

"I love you too Hiei... can we go back into the Human World?"

"Hn. Fine."

Instead of jumping on the oar with her, Hiei carried Botan back to the Human World, bridal style. It reminded her of when she crashed into the tree, and he had caught her. Now, that memory will always be a treasured moment.

**oOo**

They both sat there, watching the sunset. Koenma didn't even bother to call the Grim Reaper on her communicator; he knew she had... other plans for the day.

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Don't you think the sunset's beautiful?"

"No, not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I have something even more beautiful sitting right next to me."

She smiled, and then leaned onto his chest. He held her gently in his strong muscular arms. They spent the rest of the day together, and after tomorrow, they knew they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

**oOo**

"Botan!!! Damn it ogre, why won' this communicator come through!!?? You said it was working!!!"

"Uh... Koenma sir, I think that there might be something wrong with it."

"WELL THEN FIX IT!!! THAT GIRL HAS TO GET BACK TO WORK!!! SHE ALREADY HAS TO GO AND PICK UP **FIFTEEN** DEAD PEOPLE!!!"

"I'M ON IT SIR!!"

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME YA' BLUE NINNY!!! GO AND **FIX IT**!!!"

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Yes, well... please review. (One more chapter to go!!!)

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


	10. And they live happily ever after

Vacation Time!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: It's the last chapter!!!! It is kind of sad though... I enjoyed writing this fic.

Yusuke: Me too. I enjoyed writing more then anyone.

Hiei: Shut up detective!!! I enjoyed it more!!

Yusuke: No, I did!!

Hiei: I did!!

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Goodness...

* * *

It was the day of the Grand Ball. Of course it didn't start until a few hours later so everybody who was going to attend had enough time to get ready.

Hiei sat in his tree, looking at the tux he had bought during the vacation. It was on a hanger, covered with plastic so it really had no risk of getting dirty. Digging in one of his secret pockets a bit, he took out a small case and opened it, revealing a ring. The light from the sun reflected off of the clear crystals, making it look a bit magical.

The fire demon had also bought this item during the vacation, but only to play pretend with it for a little while. He knows it sounded weird for a mature demon like him, but after he saw the ring Kurama's step father had handed Shiori, and how happy she was, it made him feel like he wanted to do that for someone he really cared for.

Another thing is... he was already in love with Botan. It all happened at the Dark Tournament. He didn't know how, I mean, they barely spoke or anything. Just watching her though, and how she treated everyone, and how she could be a little bubbly at times made him feel happy.

The red-eyed one sighed, and put the ring away and back into his pocket. After today, he and Botan would be spending the rest of their lives together. First, he had to know how to put on a tux. So, off to the kitsune's house he goes!!!

**oOo**

"Are you serious, Hiei? You've never worn a tux before?"

"Hn."

"Well, it doesn't seem all that surprising, but still, I'm a little stunned." The redhead took the tux from him and set it gently on the bed. Quickly removing the plastic, he too the nice satin-feeling item out. It was neat, looking brand new, not like it was bought two months ago.

Grabbing the pants and holding it up a bit for the spiky headed demon to see, Kurama told him how to put it on.

"Now, you go into my bathroom and put it on how I showed you."

Handing it to him, Kurama sat down on his soft sheets as he waited for Hiei to come out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came out, wearing the pants, but still had on his blue top that was hidden underneath his black cloak.

"Hm, it looks very nice. Now it's time for the top part."

Next he grabbed the said clothing, and carefully and slowly talked how Hiei should put it on.

The shorter male just rolled his eyes and grabbed it form his best friend, and once again went into the bathroom.

When he came out, well let's just say that Botan would really be impressed. It fit him perfectly, and he actually put it on right.

"Wow, now I'm really surprised... do I know you?"

"Shut up, fox!!!"

It was true; wearing that tux really didn't make him seem like the regular Hiei. He looked different, much more respectful looking and a lot more manners looking and... I can't think of anything else right now.

"Hn... do you think Botan would like this?"

"I don't know, she'll tell you that. She'll probably faint as soon as she sees you though, seeing as how much she's in love with you."

"Hn."

"I need to tell you one thing before we go to the Grand Ball."

"What?"

"Stop saying 'Hn'!!!!"

"I always say 'hn' though."

"I know but I bet Botan wouldn't like it if you kept answering her with a 'hn'."

"Fine, I won't say 'hn' for the rest of the day."

"Bu-"

"Starting now!!!"

"Alright."

**oOo**

"Botan, I hope you have something to wear for tonight." The small Enma said while stamping another paper.

"Actually, I was just about to do some Spirit World shopping." She replied while jumping on her oar, one of her hands holding the front end just to keep balance.

"Alright, but hurry up. The Grand Ball starts in a few hours."

"I will." Saying goodbye to her boss, the ferry girl headed off and out of the door of Koenma's office. Soon she was out of the 'palace' and was now flying over Spirit World. Looking down at all of the people, and looking around, trying t spot her favorite store.

She looked back up, flying a bit faster. The wind pusher her light blue bangs out of her face. After a little while, she looked down to spot one familiar face. A smile graced her lips to see someone she knew, also doing some Spirit World shopping.

The pink eyed girl flew downward, and once she reached at least three feet off of the ground, she got off and stood up straight, and then ran over to the person she had spotted, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

She turned around, revealing soft ruby-colored orbs. She gave a small smile to the person before her and bowed a bit.

"Botan, what are you doing here? I thought you would be getting ready for the Grand Ball."

"Well, I still haven't bought a dress Yukina, so I came to do a bit of shopping. Are you here for the same thing?"

"Yes, it's not that I forgot about the ball, it's just that I had so many things to do around the temple. Genkai tried to get me to stop doing them, but you know how I can't leave my work undone."

"Hm, yes, I do. Say, how about we go looking for our dresses together?"

"That's a good idea; maybe you can teach me some of the best stores around here."

"I know the perfect one!!"

**oOo**

"Wow, this is a really nice shop." Yukina said as they entered. The place was a pink color, but the variety of colors of the dresses is what made it seem fantastic.

"So, Yukina, what kind of dress are you looking for."

"Something that Kazuma would really like. Then again, he likes anything that I wear, but I want this dress to be the most wonderful looking for him."

"Wow, that's deep."

"I don't really think so. Anyways, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Something that would really impress Hiei. I know he likes dark colors so I'm going to get the best black dress that I can find. We'll start looking for yours though, first."

The sea green haired girl nodded, as they set out into the store to look for their desired outfits.

After a while of looking at some boring old fashioned dresses, they finally found the perfect one for the small ice maiden.

It was green silk, going a little above her feet. There were no sleeves, and the outfit came with a see through thin sweater, and a red ribbon to go around the waist.

Yukina grabbed it and headed toward the dressing room. She was satisfied, after she had tried it on. It suited her perfectly, and she knew that the carrot-top would love it.

She took it off, and put back on her regular green kimono. The small girl came out of the dressing room and told Botan that she was buying that specific outfit.

"You like it that much?"

"Botan, it is the loveliest dress I've ever seen. See, we Koorime only wear kimonos, it's nice to see something like this."

"I see."

"So, let's begin looking for your outfit. You want it to be black, right?"

"Black or blue, it doesn't matter. I just don't want it to be something bright."

"Alright then, let's begin searching for this desired dress of yours."

They looked around for a few minutes, passing the wonderful bright and dark colored dresses, while smiling broadly at the sight of how wonderful they looked. They just didn't seem perfect to Botan though. She wanted to wear something that looked magnificent!!

Finally, they came across it, a nice and fantastic looking black dress. It was long, and judging by the looks of it, it would go a little past Botan's feet. It was sleeveless, just like Yukina's dress, but the piece of fabric with the diamond around it made it seem so... perfect.

She didn't need to try it on, she knew how it would look and that it would fit her.

"Yukina, I think I've found my dress." She grabbed it, and headed toward the cash register with the said girl.

**oOo**

Botan flew Yukina back to the Human World on her oar. It didn't take very long, and when she came back to Spirit World she was right on time. She actually had enough time to get ready and everything.

She had already showered in the morning so there was no need for that. So, she sat down in front of her mirror, after she put on her black dress, and put her ponytail into a few curls. She got out her mascara and eye liner and she quickly put it on. After waiting a couple of minutes, she took the curls out and set them atop the dresser. She got on her black fancy looking sandals and headed toward the Grand Ball room.

**oOo**

"Kurama are you almost finished putting on your tux!?" He wasn't taking very long, in fact he had only been in there for about thirty seconds. The fire demon was just so nervous and was getting a bit impatient.

"Hiei be patient!!!"

The caused a low growl to come form the said person's mouth. He frowned and sat down on the bed with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, thinking about what the future was going to be like with Botan. All of a sudden, two little children popped into his head and his eyes widened.

"I wonder if Botan would want kids."

The green eyed teen came out of the bathroom, looking sexier then ever in his black tux. He looked down at himself, fixing the clothing and neatening it out a bit.

"Now, are you ready to go Hiei?"

"I've been ready to go, Kurama."

"Well then, we shall take leave."

Getting up from the bed, he followed Kurama out of the house, and toward Spirit World.

**oOo**

"Botan, you're looking quite nice tonight." The toddler complemented her. They were in the Ball room, by their selves. It was a bit early anyways, so they didn't expect anyone to come right now. Plus, the guards were blocking the entryway until Koenma gave them the 'okay' to let the guests in.

"Thank you Koenma sir."

"Yes well, you're welcome... I've been meaning to ask you about Hiei. How did that talk go?"

"Well, we're together."

"That's good news. He's going to be the one proposing to you, right?"

"I hope he does. I mean, he might not want to get married yet so..."

"Ah, knowing Hiei he will propose." The blue ogre spoke form behind his now teenaged boss.

... WHACK!!!

"Koenma sir!!! What did you do that for!!??"

"That's what you get for not finding my communicator!!!"

"I thought you got over that!!!!"

"Well, now you know I haven't."

The ferry girl sweat dropped as she watched this little verbal fight about some communicator or the other. She looked at the humongous clock in the ballroom, frowning at the time. It was still too early, and she still had to wait an hour into the little gathering to see if Hiei would propose to her or not.

She needed to do something to kill some time. Looking around, she noticed that the place wasn't even set yet!!

"Uh, Koenma."

"What is it Botan?"

"Why haven't you set up the Grand Ball room yet?"

"... Gah!!! That's what I forgot to do!!! Botan will you-"

"Yes sir. I need something to do anyways. I'm not going to just sit around all bored and everything."

So, the girl began to set up the large room, and even added some decoration to it. Surprisingly, it only took forty-five minutes. There was till fifteen minutes before the party started.

**oOo**

"Yusuke what are you doing up there that you're making so much noise!!??" The mother of the delinquent, Atsuko, shouted.

"Nothing, mom!!!" He shouted, obviously lying.

Frowning, and not believing him one bit, the brown haired woman slowly and sneakily walked toward his bedroom door, just so he wouldn't know that she was coming in the room and so that he wouldn't hide anything before she reached.

Still hearing the noises, she slowly turned the knob, and bam!!! She opened the door. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.

Yusuke's room was a mess, but he was standing before her, looking like a perfect gentleman wearing that black suit.

The teen smirked at the sight of his mother and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful!! I never knew my son was so handsome!!!"

He didn't know whether to take that whole thing as a compliment or an insult. What he did know, was that he was proud of himself for putting on the suit, after fifty tries.

"Yusuke, you look nice and all, but, where are you going?"

"I'm... uh... I'm taking Keiko out to dinner."

He was surprised; he didn't expect her to believe that. She did though, and she smiled, telling her son to go on ahead and that she'll clean up the mess he made.

"Thanks mom." Giving he a quick kiss on the cheek, he headed for the door as he said goodbye.

**oOo**

"Shizuru, do you think Yukina will think that I look sexy in this suit?"

"Bro, Yukina doesn't even know what sexy means. In fact, she doesn't even know what love means!!!"

"What are you takin' about? Of course my love knows what love means!!"

"Kazuma, think about it. You know that Yukina has a brother, right?"

"Yes."

"You know that he was thrown off of the Koorime Island, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Because he's a guy."

"Yes Kazuma, he's a guy and guys are not allowed on the Island. Yukina's people do not know what love is because they never make contact with males!!"

"Then, how do they have babies?"

"They reproduce every one-hundred years, bro."

"So, when Yukina turns one-hundred years old in demon years, she's gonna get pregnant?""

"Well, it doesn't have to be a hundred years if you teach her the meaning of love. Oh, and as for your first question, I think Yukina would say you looked nice."

"Heh, thanks sis."

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up and put your shoes on so we can leave."

**oOo  
**

Everyone was waiting outside of the Ball room door, waiting for the guards to open it up. They had to wait five more minutes though, and soon, the crowd became impatient.

Koenma was in the Ball room, relaxing in a chair from the quick decorating him, Botan, and Jorge did. Hearing the people outside, he took out his little walkie-talkie and told the guards to let them in.

"Yes sir!!" They said quite loud, causing Koenma to block his ears.

Both stepping in opposite directions, one grabbed one handle while the other grabbed the opposite handle, and the both, at the same time, slowly opened the door.

Everyone came rushing in as the music started to play. Everyone automatically, and stunningly, got onto the dance floor, searching for the person they were going to dance with.

Yusuke, spotting Keiko, walked up to her and stuck out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

She gave him a warm smile, and a small nod, and then said "Yes."

Kuwabara walked over to Yukina, and instead of asking her to dance, he told her to sit down. She listened, a bit confused. He didn't seem happy, nor sad and angry, His expression was blank.

"Yukina, Shizuru told me all about... the Koorime."

"Oh, I hope you get it all and how we have children and everything."

"I do, and I also understand that you're not allowed to make contact with males."

"Oh... I never really obeyed that rule. I see nothing wrong with the opposite gender."

"That's good to hear... but I also heard that you don't know what love is."

"Yes I do, Kurama told me all about it. And Kazuma, before this night is over, even though it has just begun, I want to tell you that I love you."

He looked up at her, a bit flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting that. He soon got over his state of shock and smiled, responding with "I love you too. By the way, you look really beautiful in that dress."

That caused the girl to blush, yet feel happy that she picked out that exact one.

"Thank you."

"Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

Kurama and Shizuru watched all of this, feeling happy for the couple. They also felt happy for all the other couples who were out there, dancing. That's when they figured out that they were the only ones not dancing. Looking at each other, and then laughing a bit, Kurama took Shizuru's hand in his and asked "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."

So, they got on the dance floor with everyone else.

I shouldn't really say anyone because there was one couple that still hadn't met up. Finally they did when the fire demon spotted her. Walking up to her, he took out the small rose that he put in his pocket, and held it before her.

"This is for you."

Her face turned red, but she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. It looks lovely."

"I'm looking at something even lovelier."

Now that caused her to blush even more. She looked down at the ground, trying to hide it. She didn't know it though, but Hiei had given a small hand signal to the Rekai prince behind them. He nodded, obviously understanding the message.

Taking out a microphone, he called for everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please!?"

Everyone one got quiet, but while the noise was fading away, Koenma could've sworn that he heard someone say that he was going to sing the 'Slim Shady' song.

"Anyways, would you all turn your attention to this couple right over here?"

You could hear the noise as everyone turned to face Hiei and Botan.

The blue haired girl knew what was coming, and her heart began to race as her breathing began to quicken.

He kneeled down, right in front of her, holding a small case in his hand. He opened the lid, revealing a beautiful gold ring with clear and sparkling diamonds. He took a deep breath before asking the big question.

"Botan, will you marry me?"

She just stood there, not answering. She's wanted to hear this since two months ago, on the vacation. Now, closing her eyes, all of the memories of the two of them came flowing back for a quick second or two. She opened her eyes, revealing bright pink, and a smile graced her lips. She kneeled down in front of Hiei, being eye-level with him, and then hugged him, telling the fire demon her answer.

"Yes."

The crowd cheered as hands flew into the air.

**oOo**

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said, and so Hiei did, kissing his now mate on the lips. The guests clapped at the beginning and ending of the kiss.

**oOo**

"Hey, kids, wake up!! It's time for school!!!"

There was no answer.

"Hiei, can you go and wake the kids up please? I need to make breakfast."

"Hn."

Giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips, he headed upstairs to wake up the twins.

**The End**

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Don't worry, I'm coming out with some new HB fics... and a sequel if you want one.

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


End file.
